Español & français & BSC
by realityroxie
Summary: Imagine if the BSC decided to host exchange students? Well, in this story you'll see how they did it, IF they can survive with them.


**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Since the "IN" thing at the Babysitter's Club is writing about how the BSC will look in ten years, I decided to add a little zest and pizzazz to the "in" crowd and write about them in high school and how they decide to host exchange students from Spain and France depending on which language they are taking. Please comment on my work. I have a favor to ask. If you guys have any information about Abby or Anna Stevenson and what languages Stacey and Kristy and Mary Anne and Dawn and Jessie and Claudia I will definitely change it in the story. And if there is no information about that in any of the books then would you help me pick the language that is suitable for each character (a language you'd think a character would take). I'd appreciate it. Thanks and reads on.**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Chapter 1: Where are you, Ring Dings?**

"All of ya'll!" Kristy said to the BSC after opening the BSC meeting that Monday afternoon, "Listen up."

"Have you guys seen my Ring-Dings anywhere?" Claudia interrupted as she searched for her Ring-Dings.

"Seriously guys, this is going to get you guys looking forward to Friday." Kristy said as she tried to get everyone's attention.

But no one paid attention. They were all looking for Claudia's Ring-Dings, and other food stashed around the room. She scanned the group of girls in front of her. Ok……

That girl over there is Claudia, the vice president, who is the missing Ring-Dings owner. She is Japanese-American with striking almond eyes and an exotic-structured face. She isn't exactly an A+ student. Ok, not a B+ student either. But it's not her fault; she just doesn't like anything about school. And she can't help it that her sister has a fantastically high IQ. She is interested in other stuff though. She absolutely LOVES art from painting to sculpting to sketching to pottery to crafts (she makes her own earrings!). After art comes JUNK FOOD. Oh gosh, she loves anything from Doritos to Twinkies and in between that mess of food is; yes you guessed it, Ring-Dings! Her room is stashed with junk food in places you wouldn't expect. She has her own private phone. Lucky duck! That is why meetings are held in her room.

Then there's Mary Anne, the secretary, over there looking under the bed. She is the sweetest and shyest girl you'll ever meet. She is very good-looking with her brown eyes and brown hair cut short. She is very sensitive. Probably the most sensitive in the BSC. But that can come in handy sometimes. She can really listen to a friend and feel what they are feeling. She has an incredible boyfriend. His name is Logan and he is an associate member of the BSC. He has the sandiest hair color ever. He has a southern accent because he once lived in the South, to be specific, Kentucky. It isn't mandatory for him to come to the meeting, that's why he wasn't at that meeting. She has a wonderful stepsister, Dawn.

…Now Dawn, she was part of the BSC, holding the office of alterative officer. Fine, I guess she still is, but after moving back to California, it would be kinda hard to have babysitting jobs in Connecticut. Mary Anne and Dawn became stepsisters after Mary Anne's father and Dawn's mother dated and ultimately married. Oh, how romantic, you say? Well, they were high school sweethearts, which made it even more romantic. Everyone remembers Dawn for her long white-blonde hair and her hate for junk food and meat. She was a health nut not to mention an environmental nut. And now the BSC also remembers her for her decision to move back to California with her dad, her brother and Carol, her other stepmother. She did stay dedicated to babysitting by starting a babysitters club called the We Kids Club

Over there, looking through Claudia's art supplies is Stacey, the treasurer. She is originally from The Big Apple. She moved back to New York with her parents shortly after they moved. After a while her parents got a divorce. She came back with her mother to Stoneybrook Connecticut. She is very sophisticated and stylish and great with numbers. She is very stunning with her permed blonde hair. The thing you'd never know about Stacey unless you asked her is that she has diabetes, a disease that has to do with her blood glucose level. But she's ok because she handles and keeps to her strict diet. She and Claudia are very best friends because of all the things they have in common including boys, clothes and of course babysitting.

The girl that was looking through Claudia's desk was Abby, our latest member. She was an attractive girl with her long curly brown hair and perfectly shaped brown eyes. She is a slender girl who loves to play soccer. She doesn't put asthma, a disease she has in front of her. She is Jewish and is planning to have her bat mitzvah soon. She has a twin sister named Anna who was asked to join the BSC but declined. They came from Long Island. Her father died in a car accident. She doesn't like to talk to anyone about it. She is very comical.

The girls searching Claudia's bureau are Jessi and Mallory, our junior officers. They are comparable in many ways. For instance, they both love to read. To be more specific, horse stories. To be even more specific, Mal just loves _A Morgan for Melinda_ and Jessi likes _Impossible Charlie. _Mal is into writing stories while Jessie is more into reading stories. Jessi is an outstanding ballerina who is great in what she does. She goes to a dance school in Stamford. Besides dancing and the BSC, she is known for her tight hair bun and her large dark brown eyes. Mallory on the other hand is a very, very good writer. She doesn't like her curly red hair, braces and glasses look. She has seven other siblings! There are triplets, Byron, Adam and Jordan. They are ten. Then there is the poet, Vanessa who is nine, and Nicky who is eight. Then there is Margo who is seven and Claire who is five. The only distinction between Jessi and Mallory is that Jessi is black and Mallory is white. No biggie, right? Well at first, it was a problem for Jessi and her family. No one was nice to her family because they were black. But soon after a while most of the neighborhood gave them their "Welcome to the neighborhood" greetings and invited them to dinner and stuff like that.

Shannon, the other associate member wasn't here. She doesn't have to be, like Logan. She wouldn't be able to make it to the meetings anyway because she was busy with schoolwork and extra-curricular activities like the French club and so on. She goes to a private school. She lives near Kristy. She is one dazzling girl with her wavy blonde hair and sky blue eyes and her perfectly placed cheekbones.

"Oh, I found a bag of pretzels behind your books," Stacey stated, "Can I have them?"

"Sure, but WHERE are my Ring-Dings?" Claudia said loudly.

"And can we have these Skittles?" Mal and Jessi asked

"Sure, but before you eat, please try to find my Ring-Dings." Claudia said.

"Oooo, a snickers bar!" Abby showed it to Claudia. Claudia nodded a yes.

"AHHHHHH, Doritos! Claudia?" Mary Anne asked.

"Yes, Mary Anne, yes." Claudia said

"Guys," Kristy said once again trying to speak over the noise and commotion, "Ok, ok, GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!" she shouted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Kristy.

"Now I have your attention." Kristy said as everyone found a seat somewhere.

"After Kristy speaks, we need to find my Ring-Dings!" Claudia told everyone.

Kristy glared at her, "Gosh, guys, you are hard to control sometimes," she continued, "So, as I was trying to say, they are going to have exchange students coming to SMS!"

"Really, that is so awesome!" Mary Anne shouted.

"Yeah, it is amazing." Dawn agreed

Everyone but Claudia nodded their heads and agreed with the others, "You stopped me from looking for my Ring-Dings for some exchange students?" she said.

"Maybe you'll change your mind when I say that they are coming from Spain and France." Kristy added.

"Really?" Claudia and Stacey exclaimed in unison.

"Yep! It is truly going to be an interesting week when it rolls around." Kristy said.

"Oh, my Rind-Dings can wait!" Claudia commented as she waited for more information. The BSC rolled their eyes as they cracked up. Claudia sat down and spotted a bag of cheese doodles. "Ahhhh, food." The rest of the BSC cracked up again.

"Wait, can 6th graders do it too?" Jessi questioned

"Yeah, can they?" Mallory asked with a tone of worry.

"I'm pretty sure you guys can." Kristy said, "But I'm not sure."

BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

"I'll get it!" Abby shouted. She mouthed the words Be Quiet or Else…

"Oh, hello Mrs. Brewer," she said after the caller introduced herself. After she finished the call she said, "Mary Anne, it was Mrs. Brewer and she wants a babysitter for Thursday afternoon. Who's available?"

"Well, Claudia has an art class and Jessi has a dance class. Everyone else is free!" she stated.

"Oh, I have a dentist appointment." Kristy said who usually babysat Karen and Andrew because they were her own stepbrother and sister.

"I'll do it." Stacey said.

"Ok, let me call Mrs. Brewer back and tell her who's sitting for her kids." Abby said.

After that more phone calls came in and a handful of jobs crawled into everyone's schedules.

When it was six o'clock Kristy closed the meeting, but not before saying, "You better ask your parents if they can host a kid in their homes before it is too late. Bye!"

Everyone gathered their belongings and started to head to their homes when they heard, "I found my Ring-Dings!" They turned back to the Kishi's home to see Claudia waving the Ring-Dings in the air. We all started to crack up and smiled at Claudia smiled back at them. After everybody calmed down everybody, except Kristy who got a ride from her brother, headed home and Claudia walked back into her house and back upstairs into her room.

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

…**Got the disease Writer's Block… It is not contagious thank you very much. Wait, I'm not so sure about that. So, I'll be back as soon as I get my ideas back as to where I'm going with this story. I want reviews please. It'll be like "Hope you feel better" cards. Oh I found out that Mallory takes French so that means that she is going to have an exchange student from France. Of course that is if sixth graders are even allowed to participate in this event!**

**Ok, I guess I'm a make up what they take from there. When you guys find out about their languages please tell me so that I can fix them. How does it sound, Mary Anne, Stacey, Mal take French while Jessi, Kristy, Claudia, Abby take Spanish?**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**


End file.
